Iniquitous
by Ivyclimb
Summary: "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…iniquitous events occurred." Iniquitous (adj.): grossly unfair and morally wrong. In a time when the great invasion starts and everything seems to be going wrong; it's hard to find a spotlight for yourself. /Obi-Wan Kenobi/ /Before and During Episode I/
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

In the Outer Rim Territories of the galaxy, surrounded by one-thousand moons, sat a large, tropical-desert planet by the name of Iego. The moons surrounding the planet were suitable to be marveled at; and they were by many a traveler who flew the Galaxy simply to just gawk in awe at their intense beauty. Known as the Moons of Iego, they bathed the planet each night in silver light as the people below slumbered. One of these moons, Millius Prime, was even home to the last of the species known as Angels.

It was here in Cliffhold, the capital city of Iego, that a small girl named Genevieve Corr slept. Just a baby, the young girl would not remember her mother in the years to come. No, she would not remember her father, brothers, uncles or aunts, for little bland-named Genevieve Corr would grow up to become a Jedi Knight in the hardest of times to do so. She would be tested and pushed far beyond fairness, stretched and pulled beyond her soul's very limits, and just when things would seem to clear up even for a little bit- the universe would trick her and plunge her back into darkness.

Of all the inhabitants on this big, red planet- Ithorians, Kajain'sa'Nikto, Quarren, Rodian, humans- and all the visitors that have visited, are visiting, and ever will visit; Genevieve Corr would fight the hardest to make herself known. Of course, right now, she didn't know that. And she wouldn't know that for a very, _very_ long time.

It would be in two years exactly-her third birthday- that the Jedi Order would come to collect her. They would visit her home, for Master Yoda probably sensed she was force-sensitive, and scan her midichlorians. Finding the count to be quite high, they would take her away at the mere age of three to begin her training. She would become a Jedi Knight and preserve the standing peace of one-thousand years over the galaxy with her fellow warriors. She would never have any memory of her home world, or her family.

But it was best this way. The Jedi Knight was forbidden of such luxuries as love and attachment. Taking future Jedi Knights at the youngest age possible was the best way to secure they would be trained in the ways of the force, in a world both without love and without hate. Genevieve would grow to follow her teachings (which is quite a lot to remember, mind you. To be a Jedi Knight, one must remember what Jediism is, what a Jedi believes, The Three Tenets, The Jedi Code [available in two forms], The Creed, The Sixteen Teachings, and The Twenty-One Maxims.) and she would value these lessons more than her own life.

It would be training as a Jedi Knight where she would meet her Mentor, Master Ryonin Chants, and other Jedi such as Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Mace Windu. Genevieve Corr would even meet Master Yoda once or twice before becoming a full Jedi Knight. Least of all, she would meet fellow Jedi-in-training Obi-Wan Kenobi; whom would prove very aggravating to young Genevieve throughout the years.

In the beginning journey of her life, Genevieve would bear witness to horrible things. She would be there to take witness as the Republic fell. She would participate in the Clone Wars and fight in The First Battle of Geonosis. Genevieve Corr would prove over and over again that she was valuable to the universe. She would save countless lives, but end countless more. She would make mistakes and fall into the deep dark pit of despair several times before she even turned twenty-five.

But among the darkness and brutality of it all, somehow Genevieve would find beauty. Sometimes she would need a little push, maybe given some words of wisdom, but she would find it. In all the war and death she would experience, her eyes would also behold more beauty than could ever be thought of existing. She would view such things that she herself would turn a little more beautiful each time. Genevieve Corr would come to spread beauty.

However, even with all of the things she would come to do in her lifetime, Genevieve would have to fight harder yet in order to make her name known. Always out-shadowed by the likes of Obi-Wan, (who, much to Genevieve's distain would turn out to get the story which would enter his name into the history books,) Genevieve never gave up. And it was now, as she slept peacefully in her crib, that the universe must have seen how unfair it would be to the poor infant, as it whispered in the ears of all who would listen one simple word. It was a word to sum up the events that would occur to the child; the innocence it would rip from her grasp as she tried desperately to hold on. There was only one word for such atrociousness:

Iniquitous


	2. (1) Eleven

"Now repeat after me: I am one with the force; the force is with me." The soft voice originated from a young woman with closed eyes. She was perched on a padded chair with no back, legs tucked in and head slightly bowed. While young, the Jedi-trainer had many years on the handful of students who sat before her, but there were no looks her way as all eyes were closed and all heads were bowed.

"I am one with the force; the force is with me," Jenna said quietly, her voice mixing in with the rest of the younglings in the room to form one strong voice in perfect harmony. Together they inhaled and exhaled as one, each connected to the Force in their own way but together forming one mind, thinking together and feeling together. Jenna herself could feel a strong pull from the Force as she meditated, and, without being told to, the class together repeated the phrase in another faultless synchronization.

It wasn't uncommon for a Jedi to have visions as they meditated; which is why they did it quite often. The younglings were taught how to properly meditate at a young age as to prepare them for future endeavors, for every Jedi felt the Force differently, but when connected through meditation formidable things often occurred.

Repeating the phrase together a few more times, the class would spend several more hours held together in deep meditation. This was a common occurrence for younglings, for it taught them not only how to connect better with the force, but also how to clear the mind; a skill that is needed when you are responsible for keeping peace between the entire galaxy.

"And thus concludes my teachings for the day," Teacher Min resolved with her gentle voice, eyes still closed in peaceful bliss. "I will see each and every one of you here tomorrow at sunrise. Teacher Jervada will be joining us to refresh your minds on the art of saber-crafting. May the Force be with you all."

"May the Force be with you as well, Teacher Min," the class responded as one, slowly blinking their eyes open. Few words were spoken as they exited the classroom, still connected through the Force as they went their separate ways. It was an exciting time to be a youngling; for their fates all rested in the hands of a Jedi Master. If not chosen to be a Padawan by the age of thirteen, younglings could no longer continue their warrior training and were often sent off to work under the Republic where they could use their closeness with the Force in an effective manner. Other commons for this occurrence included being conveyed off to Argi-Corps where they could tend to crops, scouting and exploration, medical, shipyard construction, accounting/administration, and ambassadorial aide/interning.

While one was not forced to accept the substitute job recommended by the High Jedi Council, they often did. Others chose to discontinue their teachings and journey back to their home planet where they may try to reconnect with their families and live a normal life. It was quite the disappointment not to be chosen by a Jedi Master, but often it was for the best.

What aggravated Jenna the most, though she should have tried to keep a clear mind, was the fact that the younglings hadn't a clue to when a Jedi might be arriving in search for a Padawan. And with just two more years of opportunity; she had to watch her friends and classmates get chosen while she sat idly by with the rest of the class. Some of the lucky ones were picked by the age of nine. Classes, however, were age-ranged, so she did have to bear witness to those older than her whom did not get chosen. Most were sad, though in this case all of them accepted their other jobs appointed by the Council. After all, the High Council spent many a day reviewing your training and selecting the best job for you to use what skills you possess. One would be a fool not to take their offer with gracious hands. Unfortunately, there were many fools in the galaxy.

It was still a rare occurrence for a Jedi who was not a teacher to visit despite this. Classes of Jedi consisted of no more than twenty, at the very most, and it was common that half of them were asked to discontinue their training. The life of a Jedi was a hard one, and though there was still peace throughout the galaxy at this time; that life came with many dangers.

Yet, Jenna wished for a master with all of her being. She knew she was filled to the brim with faults and weaknesses. She had made many mistakes; far more than any other youngling she had met. She should have tried harder, she realized, but she had given everything for her training. She really was lucky to still be here, but the chances were she would never become a Jedi Knight. The chances of her going dark were all too high. She was brash, bitter, and felt pain and anger- all terrible signs when you consider the fact that those are the exact qualities the Sith used to possess when they were around.

It was as Jenna looked out from a large window in the Jedi Temple and watched the slumbering city of Coruscant that a companion came seeking comfort from her. Her murky grey gaze watched the city planet –often referred to as Galactic City- scanning over the busy sky-streets and watching people go about their work even as the planet's four moons signaled it to be nighttime. Perhaps she should have been more in-tuned with the Force as to sense a presence growing nearer, but young Jenna was too lost in thought to keep that bridge open.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" A voiced called out next to her, causing her to flinch as she drew out of her previous thoughts. "The whole planet covered by city so that none of its resources may be used. And that's what the Republic chooses to be its capital."

"You're sarcasm amazes me, Kenobi," the girl replied with disinterest, turning from him to face the large windows once more. She drew her hands together behind her back as she continued, "Besides, it's not really a surprise, is it? It's only sensible that the capital of the galaxy be the capital of the republic as well."

Obi-Wan waved a hand, turning like she had so his view captured nothing but city and their reflections; him choosing to focus on the latter. Standing so close that their shoulders were almost touching, the older boy drew his hands behind his back just as she had done moments before. Their school cloaks were still on; his black and hers a deep brown. Kenobi also took notice to the fact that he was quite taller than her for only being a year and a few months older, and, he noticed, her hair was cut shorter then when he had last seen her in such a relaxed manner as now. He hadn't noticed during the meditation earlier, but then again, his eyes _had_ been closed. It was still the same brown as it always had been, hanging straight and limply down to her shoulders.

"What, no annoying banter tonight? You disappoint me, Kenobi," her loud yet soft words were thrown with accusation at him and he let out a lowly chuckle. Even though her words suggested it, Jenna was in no mood tonight for sharing insults. Of course, that wasn't completely true. When there was room to insult Obi-Wan Kenobi, she took it with grateful hands.

"Apologies, Genevieve, but my mind is elsewhere tonight." It came with great pleasure to him that she bristled under his words. His lips turned upward in a coy smile and his head swiveled ever so slightly as to gaze at her for only a moment.

"It's Jenna, you Bantha fodder." She corrected him, her eyes dark and angry. With just a hint of blue- he noticed. But it was dark blue, the kind that made her grey eyes look even more dangerous. She turned away from his gaze first, though not without rolling her eyes at him. Her hurtful words passed easily over him, for he knew their strange relationship could never be hindered.

"You're worried about finding a master, aren't you?" These words escaped her mouth with new found kindness, betraying her harsh outward gimmicks. She held possession to the same fear.

"Not worried any longer; no." Kenobi replied sadly, his head hanging slightly as his chest rose and fell with calm breaths.

"Explain." It was an order, not a request. Jenna was like that, though; probably another reason a Jedi Master did not claim her as their Padawan yet. She was far too overbearing-that- and her constant banter did not settle well with most others.

But Obi-Wan was not saddened by his next words. He understood that it was for the best, and it wasn't with heavy heart that he accepted his fate. "I turn thirteen in a few days' time, but I have no master to claim me. The High Council is shipping me off tomorrow to tend crops in Agri-Corps."

"That's unfortunate." Obi-Wan was confused at the unusual lack of emotion in her voice but easily shook it off. Jenna was often mysterious in her ways, and Obi-Wan doubted he would ever figure her out completely.

"Not at all. If this is to be my destiny, then I am all too happy to be a farmer. But don't think you'll be having all the fun," he said lightly, face lifted with a smirk and risen eyebrow. He was disappointed not to earn a response from her, however, and he waited in silence on behalf of one for several more minutes. When it was all too obvious that no more words would come to fall out of the young girl, he turned from the window and bowed his head deeply to her. "I think I will retire for the night. May the force be with you."

Even his goodbye didn't get a response from Jenna as she simply kept looking forward through the glass and into nothing. His smile twitched slightly before Obi-Wan receded down the long hall and through many more until coming upon his sleeping chambers.

Obi-Wan was quite connected with the Force, perhaps even more than the average Jedi Knight, and he liked to think that he was not brainless. He knew of the reasons she said nothing upon his departure; for he could feel it in the Force as he walked away. It was, he noticed, the final step into his room that the tear finally slipped from her cheek and splashed onto the floor below. But pain was a dangerous thing. Too much of it and one could find themselves falling into the cold hands of the Dark Side.

Jenna would find herself looking out the windows for many hours that night. Her blue-grey gaze would watch the moons slowly climb the sky and the stars and other planets of the galaxy become visible. During some time in the night she would even find that she had sat down; her arms bracing her as she leaned back on them. She would watch soundlessly, without a yawn or tired blink, as she simply watched time go by. She knew better than to look for her planet, for Iego was on the farthest rim of the Galaxy, not visible from many other planets or suns. Instead, she watched a group of Rakata far below her as they tried to work a hovercraft. It amused her greatly, and partially took her mind from Obi-Wan.

The matter of the fact was that no, she was not ready to say goodbye to this boy. It was impossible of Jenna to refer to him as a friend, but the two were quite close in a way she couldn't form into words no matter how often she tried. They had spent much time together through the years, always partnering for teachings and _always_ bantering. The constant banter was what perhaps described them best; her harsh and calculating whilst he was lighter in words and aggravatingly un-hurt by anything she said. The amount of times they had gotten in trouble or scolded together, which she was proud to say was almost always her fault, was a number almost too high to count. It wasn't the thought that perhaps she may never see Obi-Wan Kenobi again that caused her pain; but her unbelieving of the circumstance. If ever there was someone more deserving of becoming a Jedi Knight, Jenna was unsure.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was brave, undoubtedly so, and he was filled with the kindest spirit she had ever encountered. It was a miracle-no a tragedy- that not one Jedi who visited wished to teach him. Jenna Corr wasn't always the best as sensing the force, but there was one thing she was sure on without a doubt: Obi-Wan Kenobi was meant to be a Jedi. Now, not to say that thought didn't drive her crazy. In class he was always showing her up, always getting recognized first. Even in their group efforts he was given more praise. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a right pain in her ass, but better he be an annoying Jedi than a farmer on some far-away planet. And thus decided that she wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

Unsure of the time and uncaring, Jenna gracefully lifted herself off from the ground and soon found herself in front of the storage room. Younglings weren't _really_ supposed to go in, but there weren't any specific rules that stopped her. Opening the heavy wooden door, Jenna searched for the small box that she had studied for so many nights now. Upon finding it, she tucked it into her cloak and exited the room, shutting the door as quietly as she could and racing her way to Kenobi's chambers. Feet making no sound on the floor, an excited smile broke out on her face.

"Kenobi!" She whispered loudly through his door, giving two quiet knocks to signal her presence. "Kenobi- it's Jenna! I need your help." It was hard to keep patient as she waited for him to open the door, and she sighed dramatically. "Kenobi!" Another fault of hers, perhaps, though she did have many.

A few seconds later, the automatic door slid open -again, the Council needed to be clearer with the rules-and Jenna entered. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her, Jenna soon could view the exasperated face of Obi-Wan.

"Jenna, what on Coruscant are you doing here?" She appreciated the fact that he didn't throw the 'rules' in her face. Obi-Wan knew better than to reprimand her.

"Oh, liven up Kenobi." Jenna rolled her eyes, holding up the box to him. He squinted at it, taking it and turning on a small light to better view it.

"What is this?" He asked with uncertainty, for it was cases like this that often landed him in trouble. He hadn't a clue why he continued to talk to her, but found that she often brought comfort to his troubled thoughts. Mostly, and quite selfishly, it was nice to know that he hadn't made as many mistakes as she had here at the Jedi Temple. It was quite peculiar that Jenna was still here, for from what young Kenobi could see, Jenna was filled with the qualities that often lead to the dark side. While he knew deep down in his heart it could never happen, her whole existence here was shrouded in mystery.

"Hair dye!" Jenna said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. She nodded at him, like he was expected to do so as well.

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan gazed at her with confusion and tiredness written all over his face. After just waking up, this was all a bit too much to take in for the young boy.

"Hair dye," her voice was filled with judgement. "Blue. You know, to _dye your hair_. Honestly Kenobi, you're hopeless." Jenna laughed casually at him, taking the box back to gaze fondly at it.

A sigh left Obi-Wan's lips, though nothing but amusement was shown in his own blue-grey gaze. "But what do _you_ wish to do with this?" He asked her, the last bit of hopeful sleep slinking away from him.

"Um, I don't know…maybe dye my hair? Like I said, hopeless." Already back to her old habits of insulting him, Jenna turned to leave once more. "Come on, I need help."

Disbelief. "You want me to help you dye your hair?" A pause. "Is that even allowed?"

Jenna turned to him with a mischievous glint in her stormy eyes. "If I wasn't supposed to dye my hair, why would the Council be in possession of hair dye?" She swept her hand over the door's sensor and slipped out as soon as it opened. Obi-Wan gave a defeated look at his bed before grabbing a simple cloak and throwing it over his night clothes. He swiped his hand over the sensor and followed her to her next destination.

The two walked in brisk silence, Jenna setting the pace towards the bathroom as a fast one. Obi-Wan started to get a sense that this was a regular occurrence for the girl, and he wasn't wrong. As Jenna would come to later explain, she would often take the box of hair dye and simply look at it in front of the bathroom mirror, wishing she was brave enough to do it. _Blue hair!_ It was going to get people talking. Not that blue hair wasn't normal, for those species besides humans. Obi-Wan couldn't honestly say he'd even heard of hair dye before.

And that's where they were now; standing in front of the large mirrors in the girl's restroom, Jenna gazing wishfully into it and Obi-Wan focusing his attention on her. Genevieve Corr truly was an odd creature. She had a lot of faults that Jedi should not, yet he never doubted her unwavering loyalty to the Light Side.

"What makes you brave enough to do it tonight?" He asked, drawing her from her thoughts. He would be leaving for Agri-Corps in just a few short hours.

A shark-like grin appeared on her face, showing all of her white teeth. "I'm not," she answered much to Kenobi's confusion, but unlike last time, she didn't make him ask more questions. "I'm far from being brave enough to dye my hair- which is why you're going to do it. You're the bravest person I know, please help me." It was the pleading tone of her voice in those last few words that swayed his mind. He pursed his lips, glancing at her through the mirror yet. She really was rather bland in appearance; not matching her personality at all. Thick brown hair the color of mud fell from the top of her head to the top of her shoulders, her pale skin and dark blue-grey eyes adding to the plainness that was her. A large nose protruded from her face, and stray clumps of freckles held onto her face like they were too lazy to spread out evenly. Obi-Wan Kenobi never found Jenna to be a bland person, but looking at her now, pleading for his help, he saw that she appeared to be one. She needed this. No; she _deserved_ this.

"Well alright, if you can't be bothered to do it yourself. Consider it a going away present; though I always thought that the person leaving was supposed to receive the gift." His soft lips turned upwards into a sly smirk, his fingers prying the box open and taking the dye out.

"In your dreams, Kenobi," Jenna replied with a sly smirk of her own, lying on the counter so that her hair rested in the sink. "Now don't you mess this up! Though I wouldn't put it past you…"

"Always so kind-spirited," he teased her. His young voice was like a feather floating in the air; beautiful, with just a hint of accent.

"Kenobi?" She asked, closing her eyes as he began to bleach her hair.

Obi-Wan, concentrating, could only offer her a simple "Hmm?"

"Shut up." Not unlike usual, her words were harsher than his, for she found him more annoying than he did her. Obi-Wan's words were always kind, even when he was joking or teasing, though not to say he didn't have a good retort here and there. While it was in his nature to be sarcastic, it wasn't within himself to be mean. But her harsh words and joking tone were met with a smile of his own and a simple chuckle. He fell quiet, for now.

After a few short hours the deed was done. Each young teen held possession to the ghost of a smile, for the last few hours were not spent in silence. Jokes had been shared and secrets were given, making the two of them few like they've known each other their whole lives. It was a bittersweet thing, to know they would have to say goodbye soon.

And it was as Jenna hopped down from the counter and turned to the mirror that a gasp was emitted from Obi-Wan Kenobi's mouth. The pair were too stunned to share words with one another as they started at Jenna through the reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. Jenna's hair wasn't just light blue like the box had said it would be; it was intense and captivating.

Jenna's whole appearance seemed to have changed by coloring her hair. Like the sky on a perfectly cloudless day- her hair was a magnificent blue. As Obi-Wan turned to look at her without the mirror, he noticed hints of darker blue coming through, along with sublime hues of purple. Other lighter shades of blue- so light in color they looked to be white- added a softer tone and overall brought it together into utter completeness. Her murky eyes were now filled with personality; dark blue and grey coming together to fight for dominance. Her skin, still pale in color, seemed to radiate power and mystery. Genevieve Corr was a sight to behold, and that he did. For several minutes they stared at her, Obi-Wan with his own two eyes and Jenna via mirror. Neither of them could conjure the right words for what had just happened. It was like magic, something that shouldn't have ever been possible.

But every moment has its end, and soon this did too. Jenna blinked one, twice, and then suddenly turned to wrap her arms around the boy. Catching him in a tight hug, she buried her face into his chest and thanked him for everything. She thanked him for the hair, thanked him for being who he was. He was thanked for his kindness, compassion, bravery and loyalty. She would have gone on thanking him for an eternity if she weren't so surprised to feel his own arms wrap around her. The two stood there in complete bliss, the overhanging feeling of sadness ready to snatch them up as soon as they said their goodbyes.

After the minutes that felt like mere seconds to the both of them, Obi-Wan let his arms fall away. "It really should be me, thanking you." He said with a forced smile. She met it with one of her own, though her eyes did not quite meet his.

"You deserve to be a Jedi," she whispered, this time not trying to stop the tears that were falling. To this, Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. He was so wise, Jenna thought, even at this young age.

"You have much to learn, Jenna, but I think we both know you'll become a great Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you, as well," Jenna bowed her head to him, and when she straightened again he was gone.


	3. (2) Eleven

Early morning light filtered into the youngling's room not three hours after her head hit the pillow; her blue hair falling around her like a halo. A sharp knock on her door caused her long eyelashes to part slightly, slate-grey orbs peeking through with confusion.

"Obi-Wan?" Her bleary morning voice asked, eyes opening slightly more as the seconds passed by. Jenna had no other guesses as to who it might be, for only Obi-Wan had ever knocked on her door before.

When no response arose, Jenna gave an immense yawn and sat up. Imbued with exhaustion, Jenna longed to fall back into the rapture of sleep. However, she was eager to see what the boy wanted, and forced herself out of the comfort of her bed-not before tripping over the bedsheet and landing harshly on the ground. In response to her fall, another crisp knock came to her door.

"Cool it, Kenobi!" She called bitterly, pushing herself up into a standing position. Caked with enervation, it took Jenna three tries to put her school cloak on correctly. With clumsy hands she shoved her boots on, making her way to the door and passing her hand over the scanner.

"It is my assumption that young Obi-Wan Kenobi left earlier today," a thick voice stated to her as she gazed upward at the speaker with wide-set eyes. "Just before class started, actually." Her arms fell limply to her sides as she struggled to keep a calm mind. She knew the words were intended as a scolding to her; lateness was not something expected from a Jedi.

"Teacher Jervada!" She exclaimed, quite surprised to see him. But there he stood in all his glory, an air of power surrounding him like a cape. "Y-yes, of course. He delivered the news to me last night-my sincerest apologies." She spoke again, dipping her head. The words came out of her mouth in a jumbled mess, the wheels of her mind still slow from sleep.

"Come, I'm sure the class will be glad to learn with you, and they may even forgive your lateness." Though his words indicated disappointment; Mih'Kah Jervada was nothing other than understanding. The soft features of his young face were relaxed into a smile, sympathy and understanding showing through his cognac brown eyes. Jenna was about to explain her tardiness, or at least try to, and again profess her heartfelt regrets that caused this meeting when he turned on his heel and began to walk away, his robe sweeping the floor as he denied to wait for her.

"Oh; and nice hair. It suits you well," Jervada complimented, casting his gaze back once more to appreciate the originality of this young girl.

A deep blushed enveloped her cheeks and her hand subconsciously ran through the different hues of blue. "Thank you, Teacher Jervada." Jenna wasn't expecting anything else form this man; for he was one of few emotions. Mih'Kah spoke with sarcasm, but it was light and meaningless. She appreciated the weightlessness of his words, and the gentle hue of his intensely brown eyes. Teacher Jervada was not a character who easily got irritated or enthused, and it was impossible to disappoint him as he held no standards. Jenna liked that best about him.

Their walk in silence only left her in content for a few moments, as she was soon drawn to the fact that Obi-Wan _had_ left. He would no longer be there in class, a willing victim to her jeers and taunts. She would miss his sarcasm and wit, though she was also relieved by the situation. Perhaps now she could truly shine and show her worth. Unfortunately, this thought did not bring as much comfort to Jenna as she had hoped. Picturing Kenobi planting and harvesting crops was just undeniably wrong.

Of course Mih'Kah Jervada noticed her feelings, for a trained Jedi such as himself was quite in tune with the Force. However, the quiet-natured warrior chose not to speak of the matter. He supposed Jenna would have to learn on her own, for the years of training she undertook seemed to leave her lacking control of emotions. If she didn't learn to constrain them; she simply was not destined to be a Jedi.

The weeks droned on in the same way, at first with irate and astounded remarks by her new appearance. Some were fond of this look on her and admired her for her bravery on breaking the rules, while others looked down upon her and thought her actions guaranteed her the trip out of the temple and to some faraway land. Jenna did not see either of those sides, for she did not view changing her hair color as inappropriate or criminal. There were no rules in contradiction of it; she hadn't disrespected anybody and was honestly quite satisfied of how the bright blue never seemed to fade.

However, whether they were initially fond of her hair or not, her classmates and teachers grew to admire that aspect of the young girl. Some couldn't seem to remember her without the blue locks falling gracefully from her head, and many who did noticed how much her appearance had changed by adding the hues of color. Jenna's hair became part of her, much like the stars were part of the night sky. It was impossible to think of one without thinking of the other.

The only thing that stopped the days from passing by too fast was the constant thought of Obi-Wan. He occupied her mind whenever there was space; and filled her dreams with his obnoxiousness as she slept. She remembered his sarcasm, the way he seemed to talk as if he were always correct, the teasing and bantering, the eye-rolling and smirking; but she also remembered his charming smile, the lightness in his voice and soul, and his incredible connection to the Force. She remembered the night they were almost friends.

It was easier for her to refuse the friendship, for how could somebody as annoyingly relaxed as Obi-Wan Kenobi be companions with the likes of someone as sarcastic and sassy and Genevieve Corr? She failed to see how it would ever work out, and yet she yearned to talk to him just once more.

A little more than two months after Obi-Wan's departure, Jenna was summoned by Master Yoda himself. The thoughts and dreams of Kenobi had slowly been leaving her notice, but they remained ever-present in the farthest reaches of her mind. It was a curious thing to be summoned by such a high-ranking Jedi such as Master Yoda; and it drew much attention to her as she wasn't yet even a Padawan.

It was mid-day when she arrived, her dark brown cloak sweeping the ground as she walked with a proud stance. She looked forward with purpose and appeared confident on the outside, while she silently screamed on the inside. Panic flanked her as she continued her long strides; the fear of being in trouble or receiving news that she would have to discontinue her training was running rampant throughout her.

With a steady hand she knocked on the door, and only entered when told it was alright to. In front of her was an odd scene-unlike anything she had pictured in her mind. Master Yoda sat in a small orange chair without a back, legs crossed and hands gathered in his lap. His face looked straight out, but his eyes were closed as he continued his deep meditation. Jenna stood for a few awkward moments before realizing there was a chair opposite the Jedi and took a seat. It was only as she was about to clear her throat and interrupt that Yoda's eyes slowly opened, and he wasted no time getting to the point.

"Filled with thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, your mind is." The old warrior spoke to her in his broken sentences, his movements slow and concise.

Surprise was evident in Jenna's face as she stared at him with shock. It was her first ever meeting with a Jedi of the High Council, just one-on-one. Being in front of Yoda, however, the girl felt a strange calmness enveloping her like a gentle embrace. The soft features of her angular face started to relax as she gave out a slow nod.

"His face does not seem to evade me, master." She said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"More to say, you have," was the only response from Yoda, no sign of emotion detected in anything. His words, while full of wisdom, showed not what he was thinking and his face was void of all emotions. Jenna could easily compare this to the idea of what a wall would sound like, if it could speak.

"It is not attraction that I am feeling, Master Yoda." Jenna explained, though she felt as if he already knew this. "It's just…I struggle with the idea that he will never become a Jedi Knight. He is very deserving of the title." She spoke nothing but the truth, her words cautious and testing. She wanted it _very_ clear that said boy did not occupy her thoughts for any other reason than that of what she'd explained.

"Doubt not the abilities of young Obi-Wan Kenobi," he told her, nodding his head slightly. "A very strong connection to the Force, he has," his words continued, causing Jenna to give a wary nod. "A strong connection to the force as well, you have, though fail to keep your mind calm, you do." Yoda leaned forward in his chair slightly, pointing a finger at Jenna. "Worry about the future of Obi-Wan, you should not. Worry about the future of Genevieve Corr, you should. Something in your near future, there might be."

Jenna blinked, her stormy eyes still debating whether to show more grey or blue. She dipped her head to him from her chair, a small smile gracing her lips. Master Yoda was right; though she never doubted he would be. She needed to focus on her own life, or she would end up like Obi-Wan; without a master and without the familiarity of the faces they grew with.

With a new sense of tranquility, the young girl rose from her spot and voiced her gratitude towards her intelligent superior, whom had already returned to his deep state of meditation. Her mind felt unusually clear as she walked the halls back to her class in silence, nothing but the echoes of her footsteps ringing in her ears.

It would be two weeks to the day after her meeting with Master Yoda that the next stage of her life began. She had been doing exceptionally well in her studies, and, for once in her life, found it easy to escape the dark void that was emotion. Granted, her sarcastic quips had yet to be dealt with, but she _had_ been improving immensely.

She was in class, with the remaining nine students, learning about the Force and how to control it in physical actions. This required a great deal of strength; both from the mind and body. The younglings listened closely to Teacher Min as she explained this with her graceful voice, and watched in awe as she levitated books from the ground and deposited one in front of each student.

It was then, suddenly, that a man strode into the classroom. Except this was no ordinary man, for it was obvious that he was a Jedi-and obvious yet that he had just returned from a mission. The tall man looked weary from travel; fresh mud clung to his robes and heavy bags fell to live under his alluring blue eyes. Long brown locks of hair the color of chestnuts fell past his shoulders, though it lay wild and frantic from the wind.

At first the class, and Teacher Min, said nothing as they stared at the stone-faced Jedi in wonder. Then, as if a spell was lifted, the man broke into a charming smile and Teacher Min stood to greet him. They shared a few quiet words of welcome, the man letting out a loud and humbling chuckle at something that was said. Together, they both turned to the class as if to address them; he adorning a look of serious concentration, and her the usual smile that decorated her soft features.

"Class, this is Jedi Knight Ryonin Chants," their instructor introduced, pausing briefly so he could nod in greeting and they could call back to him.

"Hello, Master Chants," they called in unison, the surprise of earlier already fading away. Jenna wondered what he might be doing here, and her thoughts were soon confirmed as Teacher Min finished the instruction.

"Jedi Knight Chants is looking to acquire his first Padawan. Master Chants, would you care to say a few words?" It was with a small smile and gentle dip of her head that she stepped back and let the man come forward.

"Yes, hello, class." His greeting was awkward but somehow calming, the uncomfortable expression of his tanned face showing that he wasn't fond of being there. "Master Yoda told me of what an exceptional group of younglings you all were. He visited me himself while I was stationed on Naboo and told me it was time I passed down my learnings onto that of a younger being. And…as you can see…that is why I stand here in front of you today." He finished his short story with a forced smile, obvious to Jenna that he would rather be anywhere else in the entire galaxy than standing in front of a group of younglings. If not for Yoda's personal visit to the Jedi, Jenna suspected he wouldn't have chosen a Padawan for a long time due to his younger age and lack of interest.

The class said nothing back to him, and they sat with awe and respect for their elder. Jenna gazed at him with curious eyes, wondering why Yoda would have done such a thing. Surely they weren't short of Jedi willing to take on Padawans; rather, Jenna anticipated, Yoda had sensed it was simply time for Chants to pass down his erudition.

"So- I guess…" Ryonin let a soft sigh pass from his lips, not entirely certain of how the choosing process functioned. His eyes scanned the room, glazing over the different lifeforms and appearances before him. Only when his eyes met Jenna's did his gaze linger, the potent blue of it unnerving her. His eyes narrowed, and she could only presume that he was focusing on her hair and not the entirety of herself. Though he said nothing, his gaze settled on her for a few more moments as he spoke.

"I shall discuss with Teacher Min and come to a conclusion shortly. Until now, please, continue your studies." As he finished his oddly confident sentence and turned towards the children's teacher, they failed to follow his instructions, for they all were too excited to do anything else. Even Jenna bit back the urge to scold their staring, for she too was too captivated that she had one-ninth of a chance of being chosen. Granted, that meant there were eight others just as powerful and just as worthy in the room with her, but in that moment her brain failed to make sense.

Though it felt like a forever had passed, it was not five minutes later that the two Jedi turned back to confront the class. Whilst Teacher Min had a confused and doubtful expression, Jedi Knight Ryonin Chants held possession to a roguish grin. He folded his arms across his chest, all skin getting lost within the light fabric of his robes. With a head held high, he discarded the rest of the class and solely focused his stare onto Jenna.

"Right then, Genevieve Corr, let's begin." His words rung like bells in her mind, and at first she found herself hard of hearing. She gawked in awe at the moment, frozen at her seat as Ryonin waited impatiently.

He looked at her expectantly, irritation present in the blue of his eyes though it was slowly replaced by the lightest of smiles. "Come now, we haven't got all day. There is much to teach and your lessons commence immediately."

Scrambling from her seat, Jenna rose with wide eyes and turned to meet the rest of the class. While most found themselves too stunned to utter words, caught up in the fact that he had picked _Jenna Corr,_ a few of her closest friends smiled and dipped their heads to her. She found courage within this, and smiled her appreciation to them as she journeyed to the side of her newfound teacher.

However, he said nothing to her as he swiftly turned away and fled back through the doorway. Unsure of what else to do, Jenna hastened after him, finding his long strides difficult to keep in pace with.

He did now slow his feet until they had exited the Jedi Temple and stood a fair distance away from it. Here, he turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, his sandy robes flowing about him in the calm wind. The noise of the city sounded in her ears like an unpleasant screech, never stopping or growing paler in resonance.

Jenna was not a fan of the planet Coruscant, and often wished for the Jedi Temple to be located elsewhere. It made no sense to the young girl that a place for training peace and calmness of the mind be located on Coruscant; perhaps the noisiest planet in the entire Galaxy. It was incredible to the girl that inside the Temple little of this could be heard, for as she stepped out she was reminded of its intensity and was considerably temped to cover her ears.

The Galactic City rose out in front of her like mountains; its towering skyscrapers and constant ring of cruisers threatening to eradicate Jenna's whole sense of serenity. Though basked in sunlight, Jenna couldn't help but notice the overall grey that was Coruscant, from its paved ground to the gleam of the building enclosing her. The only color that met her eyes was in the different species about the city, and the vibrant colors of the cruisers and spaceships that flew the skyways.

It was a rare occasion for younglings to view the great city outside of the Jedi Temple, and Jenna longed to be back in her classroom. She often viewed the city from inside, behind the large windows that safely encased her and kept her from such absurd clamors. And though her eyes filled with wonder as she looked out at the city's vast glory from behind those windows, her eyes now filled with discomfort and displeasure. Granted, the Galactic City was the largest part of the planet, but large cities spanned the entirety of it all.

"I have one question for you before we take another step," rang a voice from her left, gratefully allowing Jenna focus on it rather than the sounds about her. She looked up at her mentor, noticing him to be completely serious and unwavering in the breeze.

"Yes?" Jenna questioned, feeling rather timid under his hard gaze.

His voice did not change from its accusing tone, his face as audacious as ever. "I couldn't help but to notice your hair. Tell me why you did it." Jenna was half temped to inform his that his words were a command rather than a question, but she feared him too much to do so.

"It was a farewell gift from a…classmate. It just felt right." Her words rang with uncertain truth, Jenna still determined not to be fair and call Obi-Wan a friend. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she stared at the ground, fearful to raise her eyes any higher.

"The Jedi Temple has done a poor job of erasing fear form you. Fortunately for you, I am positive I can help you to rid of that senseless emotion. You should thank your classmate for the blue hair; otherwise today you'd still be without a mentor." Ryonin's frank words gradually brought comfort to Jenna, allowing her to connect her gaze to his that now showed slight humor by her words and actions.

"Come now, let's not dawdle, there is much to do." Jenna was again surprised by his quick change of subject and emotion, now finding him to appear impatient and irritated. However, by just knowing him for mere minutes, Jenna recognized he wasn't irritated like he appeared to be-rather he was eager for adventure. He was just as uncomfortable in this big city as she was. Jenna was again comforted by this thought, coming to appreciate this man even more.

He led her to the destination of his ship, his steps still wide and swift. They came to a rest outside of one of the most beautiful Jedi couriers Jenna had ever laid witness to. Sleek in design and a dark metallic blue in color, the overall design of the ship was elegant and simple. Much resembling a triangle, the ship appeared very flat, whilst the cockpit and passenger area added dimensions to it. It was not complicated or intricate, and the simplistically of it said something of her new Master. For, like all the other Jedi, he had selected it to be his transport at the time of being rendered a Jedi Knight.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go!" Ryonin ordered, causing Jenna to stop her admiring of the ship. She turned to look at him where he stood on the ramp, waiting for her to board with an entertained grin.

She nodded eagerly, climbing onboard without another glance back. It was pointless, in her opinion, for she had no possessions to collect and she assumed they would visit often. Between missions and journeys, it was common for Jedi to take rests in the Temple and recover their energy.

As Ryonin sat in the pilot's seat, she chose her spot in the passenger's area, strapping herself in as the ramp closed and the engines roared to life. A genuine smile graced her pink lips as they took off, Jenna feeling extremely lucky for the actions of today and excited for what was to occur in her future. Master Yoda had been right; there was something in her near future. Laughing quietly to herself, she suspected Yoda knew Ryonin would soon visit. The Jedi Master must have acknowledged she was to be picked as a Padawan, and warned her to collect what knowledge she could before that day.

Yet, Jenna felt lacking of information. Ryonin claimed they had much to do, yet failed to share with her what that might concern. As she leaned forward in her seat, she called to him with confusion.

"Master, where might we be going?" Surely not back to Naboo where he had previously been stationed. While it was a peaceful planet, the state he arrived in showed some concerning events were taking place. Jenna was unsure if she was ready be propelled into training like that. From what she had learned, the beginning few months of being a Padawan required retaining much knowledge and bonding between master and student. It seemed this would not be the case.

"Well, no Padawan of mine will be without a strong defense," Ryonin called back as if it were obvious. "And I recently learned that Teacher Min has not yet taken you to collect your Kyber Crystal. I am uncertain if she simply failed to realize your potential or just lacked the willingness to help you, but I shan't allow it." He flipped a switch and turned in his seat to look back at her, a sly smirk caught on his lips.

Excitement fueled through the young girl, her teeth showing in a grand smile. It was often the tasks of younglings to travel to the icy planet of Ilum and collect their own crystal. From there they would meditate over it for many days, and then the construction of the legendary weapon would begin.

"It's time you forge a lightsaber."


	4. (3) Eleven

The planet of Ilum could easily be described as a big sphere of snow and ice. The freezing climate sent continuous shivers down Jenna's spine, her white fur-coat provided by Ryonin proving to be of little worth. It was with careful footsteps that Jenna followed him further and further away from the safety of their ship, the wind and snow covering their tracks with every step.

Though Ryonin was graceful in nature and trotted on with certainty, even he could not help to be owner of the occasional stumble or shiver. Both teacher and pupil made sure to keep the other in eyesight, for vision was very limited amidst the snow. The same shade of white covered everything and made the whole planet appear to be flat, though patches of ice and mountains weren't an uncommon occurrence.

Few words were said between the pair on their journey, for all concentration was on not falling and getting to the destination with the least amount of injuries. Jenna soon lost feeling in both of her feet, her thin boots providing little protection from the start. The wind flung chips of ice into her eyes, though she didn't dare wipe them away for fear of acquiring frostbite in her fingers. Sure beyond belief that she had never been colder in her entire life, Jenna didn't dare protest or voice her concerns about losing limbs to the cold. She followed him loyally through the seemingly endless mounds of snow, wondering how he could not be lost.

Almost as if on cue, right when Jenna was about to collapse from exhaustion and surrender entirely to the dark hands of the icy planet, mountains seemed to grow out of nowhere right in front on her. If the snow had not been present, the cliffs could have been seen from the atmosphere, and Jenna was reminded of how dangerous this planet really was. Inhabitable to almost any species there was, this planet really only had one use.

Ryonin came to a rest in front of a small opening in the mountainside; a crack running through the rocks not much bigger than herself. He offered her a smile, one that was kind and understanding of how frigid she was.

"Welcome to Ilum!" He greeted her, having to shout over the raging winds. A few long strands of hair flew free from under his hood, whipping violently in the raging winds. She suppressed a shiver, merely chattering her teeth into a smile for reply. "Located in a star system of the Unknown Region, though more commonly known as the 7G sector. Come, step inside. It will be easier for me to explain!" He was nearly shouting at the end, though the ever-present smile he adorned never left his snow-covered face.

She cast a glance at the opening in the mountain, turning her back to the wind as it struck again. It was almost impossible to see Ryonin who stood not even ten feet in front of her. "In there?" She shouted, words lost in the wind. Her face burned from talking, jaw like glass and ready to break. Ryonin cast her a confused glance, unable to hear her, before nodding to the crevice in the mountain once more. She sighed and turned to it herself, the simple action making pain ignite through her frozen muscles.

Jenna outstretched a hand to brace herself against the rock as she climbed in, though instantly regretted it as the temperature immediately made her hand feel as it though it were sprouting flames. She pulled it in out of human nature, and fell through the rocks onto her knees.

Cringing away the pain, Jenna gathered her hands in front of her face and began to blow warm air over them. She stayed on the ground for a few moments, rubbing warmth into her feet and trying to make sure all appendages still worked. She carefully slid her boots off, examining each toe on each foot to check for severe damage. Almost like magic, the pain of the cold faded away in mere minutes, prompting Jenna to put her boots back on and admire the cavern with wide eyes. She was moderately surprised when Ryonin appeared beside her, offering her a hand up. She gratefully took it, shocked to find that it was much warmer than her own. The sudden change of temperature didn't become aware to her until Ryonin stripped himself of his coat, draping it over an arm as he looked around with distant eyes.

Inside the mountain was pure ice, not anything else in eyesight though it was easier to look at than all the snow outside. Jenna realized there was faint warmth now comforting her, and she too stripped herself from her jacket. She gravitated towards the warmth, realizing it lead down an icy corroder and into darkness.

"Are we supposed to go down there?" She asked, turning with a surprised look to see Ryonin sitting on the icy ground, playing a game that involved tiles. Akura, she remembered. All the younglings were taught to play it for it helped one gain patience, supposedly. She hated it.

"Oh me? No, no, I already have my lightsaber. What _you_ are going to do-"he took a pause to place another tile-"is follow whatever instincts you think are right. If everything goes the way it should, you should come to a cavern covered in Kyber Crystals. Listen to the force- _really_ connect to it- and I'll see you in a few hours."

Jenna simply stared at him as he played, half expecting him to be joking. What kind of instruction was this? She waited for him to stand and explain that he was joking, take her there himself and show her exactly what to do; but that never happened.

After a few minutes of staring at him and his game of tiles, Ryonin looked up and was suddenly taken aback. "You haven't left yet?" Jenna gaped at him, mouth falling open in words she wanted to say but felt embarrassed to. She didn't want to ask for help. Ryonin's eyes seemed to mirror the ice as he stared at her, though they showed more warmth than she had expected. "Trust in yourself, little one. My master trained me this way, and this is how I shall train you. You need to understand that if you are to be my pupil there will be no hand-holding. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you, and you _will_ learn to do things by yourself. I'm training you to become a Jedi Knight; you are no longer in school Jenna. Go on, get going."

Jenna bowed her head slightly to him, though his words brought less comfort than they were meant to. Still denying the fear that crept into her bones, Jenna turned away from him and followed the warmth into the darkness.

Letting her left hand trail along the wall closest to her, Jenna found the path to be quite straight. With every step further into the tunnel, she felt one part less afraid. There was a strange comfort in not being able to see, and the presence of danger was nowhere to be found. Jenna even closed her eyes after a few minutes, unaware that she was completely in tune with the Force and letting it guide her without fault.

The tunnel suddenly grew bright with light and Jenna had to blink her eyes rapidly to keep her vision. Humungous caverns opened up inside the mountain, each covered in shimmering Kyber Crystals. The intensity of the colors around her made Jenna feel as though this was the place where all rainbows sprouted from, journeying across skies of faraway planets to bring smiles to children's faces. Jenna felt herself breathe in heavily as she took in the scenes around her, her hand traveling across the wall as her feet carried her to the far end of the cavern, almost as if they had minds of their own.

The crystals felt gentle under her soft touch, some even seeming to glow more as her hand passed over them. The warmth that led her down the tunnel seemed to have originated from the crystals hanging above her and lining the walls encasing her. Jenna felt like she could stay in these caverns forever, inspecting each and every Kyber Crystal to see if she could possibly find two of the same shade of color. She spun around once, twice, and then forced herself to relax. Kyber Crystals were known to help Jedi hone in on the Force and better utilize it, but she herself had never felt so utterly in peace. It made her wish she had her own tiles she could sit down and play with.

Her feet took her around the cavern slowly, stopping just before a small, purple crystal that almost hummed at her touch. She tentatively reached out a shaking hand, ghosting her fingertips over its smooth surface. Her eyes closed, hands stopping to rest on the mountain wall. Outside she could just hear the winds howling; imminent danger for anyone who wandered without direction.

Keeping her eyes closed for a few brief moments, Jenna let her body feel the flow of the Force and gradually she could feel and sense everything around her. Her brown eyes opened, instantly attached to a brilliant blue crystal shining directly in front of her on the far cavern wall. The crystal seemed to glow to life as she walked near it, reaching out a soft hand to gently ease it from the mountain's wall. The crystal bathed her face in blue light for a brief time before she secured it in her pocket and began her journey back to Ryonin.

Her journey back was much less graceful than the first time around. She stumbled and tripped; unable to see much of anything in the utter darkness of the tunnel. Shaking her head at her own stupidity after tripping over another loose rock, Jenna reached into her pocket and took out the Kyber Crystal. It almost mirrored her hair in color, the intense blue of it mesmerizing to the eyes. Immediately the crystal illuminated the cavern in soft blue light, making it easier for Jenna to stumble around breaks in the rocks and slippery patches of ice that didn't seem to melt given the warm temperature overall.

As Jenna took the final step out of the dark tunnel and into the cavern that Ryonin had resided in, she was very much surprised to find another figure sitting across from Ryonin's tile game. The man looked slightly familiar to her as she stopped by the entrance of the tunnel, leaning casually against the wall. The small crystal that had aided in her journey back was silently slipped into her pocket once more. She tilted her head slightly, noticing the similarities between this new visitor and Ryonin. Both grew long, brown locks of hair that fell past their shoulders and both had the same look of concentration on their faces as they played.

"You've been in there quite a while Jenna. Is everything okay?" Ryonin asked her, intense gaze never straying from their game of Akura.

Jenna turned her head from the other man to stare at Ryonin. There were many things she wished to say, but none of those thoughts morphed into words and floated form her mouth. Instead, she said, "I've got it." And her voice fell silent, mixed emotions traveling through her young body. Her hand subconsciously patted the pocket of her robes, her eyes betraying her hard façade.

Ryonin placed a tile and grinned at the man in front of him, a wide grin full of white teeth and happiness. He clapped once and stood from the icy ground, sweeping the tiles up with him. "Ah, wonderful, wonderful. One day you'll win, Jinny old man." He turned to Jenna, nodding his head to her kindly. "Well done, Jenna. Now we can be on our way." There was a brief pause, and then a shocked look passed Ryonin's angular face. "Ah! So sorry, where have my manors fled to this time? Jenna, my young Padawan, this is master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi order." Qui-Gon lifted himself from the floor, offering Jenna a deep bow after he returned to his upright position. A little unsettled, Jenna gave an awkward bow in return, finding the situation to be less than humorous.

"A very grand pleasure to meet you indeed, Jenna Corr." Qui-Gon complimented her to which she couldn't help but to smile. His kind words were much gentler than Ryonins, though less preferable. Jenna didn't like kind tones when being spoken too; she felt like people were treating her as a kid. As much as Ryonin's ways confused her at least she could count on his soft but reasonable words that refused to show her any special treatment. After all, he had just sent her off into a cave all by herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Master Jinn." She responded while returning from her bow.

"It has been nice to see you again, my old friend. But we really must be off." Ryonin stooped to pick up their jackets, offering Jenna's to her via toss, her arms waving wildly in surprise to catch it. "Since I have no doubt it will be a while since we see each other again, maybe you can take that time to work on your Akura skills," the tease left both Jedi grinning from ear to ear, Ryonin basking in the glory that was winning a simple game.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Ryonin," Qui-Gon warned in a friendly manner, shaking his finger at the other Jedi mockingly. "And you mustn't let your winning go straight to your head."

"Ah, why not, Jinn? There are so few things you do not excel at. It is simply a pleasure to win against you in anything. A little victory isn't anything to concern yourself over," Ryonin threw his jacket on in one swift motion; Jenna still trying to pull her arms through her own. "Come now, Jenna, we must be off. Places to go and things to do!" Ryonin declared as he left the cavern entrance to endure the coldness outside once more.

Jenna hurried after him, forgetting about the difference in the temperature as she plunged herself back outside. Immediately her breath was ripped from her lungs; her eyes widening as she tried to inhale the sweet essence of air. Snow and ice were sucked into her lungs, causing her to cough and hack consecutively as she tried to search for Ryonin against the raging winter storm. She called for him though her voice was lost in the wind, her lips turning blue and her cheeks stinging from the cold. Unsure of what to do Jenna simply stood there, ready to waste away and become one with the planet.

"Jenna?" She could hear her name being called in the distance, a far out cry to know where she was. Before she could do much more than blink in response, a firm hand was clutched onto her shoulder. "Jenna! I apologize about that!" Ryonin screamed over the snow, kneeling down so that he was eye-level. Seeing the shock and fear in the young girl's eyes, he frowned deeply. Guilt filled his own as he secured her cloak tighter around her and stood back up. "Come on," he called, grabbing her hand. "This way to the ship!"

Jenna found breathing much easier on the way back, partly blaming her earlier freak-out on the fact that she was unable to maintain eyesight on her mentor. That, and perhaps the fact that he was currently walking in front of her and trying to block all the wind, significantly helped the flow of air into her lungs. Feeling like a child but not really giving it a second thought, she clung to his hand like it was her lifeline.

Sooner than she had expected, she saw their ship like a beacon of hope among the dreadful blizzard. They boarded in silence and Ryonin started the ship in almost an eager-like manner. Since there was only one pilot's seat, Jenna hung back in the passenger section, drawing her coat closer to her body as a fit of shivers took over.

After mere moments, the air circulation within the ship turned warm and Ryonin gently lifted off into the skies once more. It took a while before they could jump into hyperspace; Ryonin having to manually navigate the ship around the seemingly endless mountains that protruded from nowhere.

For this, Jenna remained silent; not wanting to break his concentration and end up stuck on the icy disaster that was Ilum. Easily her least favorite place in the entire galaxy, Jenna had no fiber in her body that desired to return. It was freezing. It was scary. It was hell.

The second reason Jenna remained so silent was for the fear of shock embedded into her skin. It bubbled within her, giving her the feeling that if she were to peel away her skin, a thick layer of sludge would be found. It would slowly ooze out and mix with the blood, creating a fowl-smelling concoction that was sure to haunt dreams. She pictured the sludge would be a dark grey in color, though when mixed with the red of her blood perhaps it would turn a dark red instead. Almost like a fine merlot wine.

The pure white planet steadily shrunk in size as the two flew further and further away. Before Jenna knew it, the stars and planets began to whiz by in streaks of white light signaling Ryonin had entered them into hyperspace. Where they were going Jenna hadn't the faintest idea. She was a bit shell-shocked at the whole experience. Her first task as a Padawan had required more out of her than she had expected – and she still had no reading on Ryonin. He was all over the place. Sometimes Jenna thought he was more of the silent type, though he proved to be quite talkative. Perhaps he was more of the "I'm not angry, just disappointed" type of person…

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"As far as first tasks go, I wouldn't say it was the worst." Ryonin had seemingly long left the pilot's chair and was currently perched in the seat across from her own. A space no longer than two meter separated the two.

"I mean, considering my own mentor left me on Akiva during my first task. It seemed to slip his mind that he even had a Padawan." Ryonin's eyebrows fell as he surprised a shudder. "Terribly humid, Akiva. Though I did make quick friends with the natives." He nodded at her with enthusiasm, ostensibly proud of his actions. Jenna stared at him dumbfounded.

"Is something the matter, Jenna?" He asked after a few moments of receiving her stare.

"Did you just forget we were on Ilum or something?" She asked pointedly, her eyes narrowing with disbelief.

Ryonin let out a low laugh that met her hears with a hearty ring. "Of course not. Why?" His wide smile that was apparently stuck to his face made Jenna's eyes narrow even further. She couldn't believe this guy.

Sticking her hand in her pocket, she closed her fist around the Kyber Crystal. Pulling it out into the open air, her fingers opened to display the intense blue glow that emitted from the gem.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked harshly, incredulous and confused about Ryonin as a whole. "Why aren't you telling me anything useful?" Her tone quickly turned from upset to downright irritated, her head shaking slightly as she demanded instruction.

"Not telling you anything useful?" His voice held pain and his eyes showed that Jenna had all but shredded his ego. His blue eyes darkened in gloom, before a slight anger overtook.

"Now listen here, Jenna Corr." He snapped, leaning forward so that his arms rested on his legs. " _Everything_ is important. Just because you inquire doesn't mean it's passable to ignore everything except the answer." Anger didn't suit Ryonin, however, as it lasted only seconds into his words before they turned kind once more. "Let's not forget who is in charge, young one. You will listen to what I say, do as I ask, and respect what you've been taught."

"Yes, master." Jenna agreed as she hung her head out of shame. The hand holding the crystal slowly fell to her side, her fingers closing around it once more.

"You will meditate."

"Huh?" Jenna lifted her head quickly, vibrant hair stirring somewhat in the sudden movement.

"With the Kyber Crystal," Ryonin smirked, nodding to her. "It's a long process. You'll meditate for…well for as long as it takes. At least a couple of days. You'll become one with the force – the crystal helps to connect you. Only after you're connected with it can you effectively put it into a lightsaber." There was a short pause, before he continued, "That you'll have to craft, by the way. I have better things to do."

Jenna grinned, gazing down at the crystal clutched in her hand with a newfound affection.

"And I assume I'll just know when it's been long enough?" She asked only to receive a shrug and a nod in reply. "Okay," she said, nodding her head slowly, "Okay. So then, while I meditate, what will you be doing?"

"Ah, who knows?" Ryonin said, leaning back in his seat. "Might sleep for a bit. Have some fun. It's my last chance to do that, you know. Now that I'm stuck with you for a Padawan I'm positive all fun is going to go straight out the window." Jenna was momentarily wholly offended before she saw the tiniest hint of a smirk ghost over his lips.

"Oh, you're funny," she retorted, heavily rolling her eyes in the process.

"And don't you forget it," he commanded her, sending himself upright and back towards the pilot area of the ship, thus ending their conversation. Jenna wondered if she would ever learn to pilot this ship – or any ship for that matter. She supposed so as most Jedi often do, but determined that she might have to wait a while for any flying lessons. For now; she had a lot of work to do.

Gazing around her, she had no idea where to start. Was there some sort of formal way to go about meditating over a crystal? They certainly never learned of any such thing in school. _School. That was only a couple of days ago._ Jenna found it hard to grasp that particular thought. It seemed so long ago.

 _Stop it,_ she told herself. She needed to clear her mind, not contaminate it. Taking a deep breath, crystal in hand, Jenna lowered herself onto the cold metal floor of the ship. Sitting with her legs cross; Jenna meditated. Just like she was back in school with all her chums, Jenna closed her eyes and bowed her head downward ever so slightly. She concentrated on breathing in and out at an even pace, reaching out with her mind to feel the crystal which was clasped in her hands currently resting in her lap.

Soon, everything around her seemed to dissolve. Her mind focused entirely on the crystal, and the possibilities that it held.

For days she stayed in that position, getting up only out of hunger – though she didn't feel much of that – or necessity to use the restroom. She was unaware of the numerous stops Ryonin made, and didn't even noticed when he docked the ship on an outer-rim planet and returned two days later with a suspicious box that carried something which rattled.

Following her directions as best she could; Jenna became part of the force. She didn't understand it, nor did she want to, but she accepted it as fact and trained herself to recognize the feeling associated with it.


	5. (4) Fourteen

Jenna's boots splashed in the mud as she ran. A pained expression was painted onto her face, her breaths coming in brash wheezes. As she sprinted she struggled to reattach her saber onto her belt and tripped over a hidden root in the water. Managing to say a few choice words before she landed, Jenna hit the grossly marsh-filled ground with a revolting plop. Sitting up and flicking mud and bits of unknown green substance from her hands, Jenna wiped her face off and bit her lip in anger. Dragging her foot free from the root, she felt around the murky water for her lightsaber. After grasping something that felt faintly like it and lifting it from the water, Jenna squawked and frantically threw the creature as it writhed in her hand. Finally, she found her saber and clicked it to her belt, sliding in the marsh as she tried to push herself back up. Her robe was sodden and smelled horrid, and it hurt to put pressure on her right foot. Bits and pieces of plant and algae hung in her hair and on clothes. They even gave pleasant little squishing sounds as she tried to hobble away. Fed up, Jenna scowled at the water before sending a swift kick into it, spraying droplets of gross brown liquid out in front of her.

"This planet sucks!" She screamed, resting against the nearest tree to catch her breath. Ryonin's starship should have had abundant fuel left to get them safely to Arami; a precarious planet primarily home to the Hutts – but safer than the scrapyard of a planet that was Gamorr. _A right awful dump, too,_ Jenna scowled to herself, wringing a sleeve of her Padawan cloak.

Alternatively, the two were forced to take an emergency landing on a giant strip of hard dirt that they presumed was Jugsmuk Station: the official Landing Field of Gamorr that provided safe harbor to all visitors. However, they simply landed in another giant pitch of dirt. Ryonin had warned Jenna to take extreme precautions and asked her to venture out and barter for fuel while he investigated the reasoning behind their quick descent. She was to stay on high alert and be aware of absolutely everything around her at all times. Gamorr was a hideous planet within the Triellus Trade Route which she and her mentor had previously been flying. They were given orders by the Jedi Council to track down a dangerous pirate who currently had a shipment of slaves going to Tatooine. It proved more difficult than either of the young pair had imagined, especially seeing as the Triellus Trade Route was notorious for harboring nothing besides pirates and scumbags. No one with innocent trading on the mind dared venture to this route.

But Jenna would never have imagined that bartering for fuel would end up in a threat on her life. The Gammorreans were pig-headed bipeds with long tusks and forever-spewing, snot-filled snouts. They were an extremely primitive species who understood Galactic Basic but did not speak it with correct pronunciation. They were savage killers who split the entire planet into clans and lived to kill and procreate. There were so many of those nasty little pig-lizard milling around that Jenna felt she was in a child's ant farm, though the ants were far more ugly than necessary.

So she had, with Ryonin's words in mind, been extremely cautious and extremely intelligent with her decisions, and came upon an old Gammorrean sow. She had used extremely rudimentary Galactic Basic and even offered to overpay the old hag. However, as it would turn out, that particular sow just happened to be the nearest clan's female leader – the Clan Matron. Her Highness had felt endangered and let out a series of horrible squeals and snorts that sent a small army of pig-headed beasts chasing after Jenna as she fled into the swamplands.

No sooner than Jenna had rubbed the dry algae off her hands; a small battle axe launched itself into the same tree on which she leaned, marking its spot mere centimeters from her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned wildly, her mouth slightly agape.

"Wow, you guys are some fast hogs," she breathed out as she slipped behind the tree while more battle axes were thrown in her direction. The amount of snorts and squeals her sentence received prompted Jenna to believe that she had hit a nerve.

"Ah, yes, my favorite time to be a Padawan," she whispered to herself, clutching at the bark of the tree with her hands. Talking to herself during a rather difficult encounter was a bad habit she had picked up from Ryonin over the years, but it did prove to be quite helpful. It was also probably quite funny to an onlooker; two Jedi, back to back, each talking quietly to themselves and ignoring the other one. "M'kay, okay…..oooookay. Jenna, you don't have a lot of time, and you can't run because of your stupid, fragile ankle so get out that lightsaber and show them who's boss." With a steady hand she reached down to her belt and grabbed her saber. With a dangerous smirk she flipped the switch and heard the familiar buzz of the weapon as a blue the color of her hair illuminated her face and the trees around her.

Immediately, the snorts and other horrible noises from the putrid hogs halted and the weapons flying past her seamed to disappear. Cautiously, Jenna leaned forward and poked her head out from behind the swamp tree. A small cluster of Gammorreans waited for her, all confused and interested in this new blue light.

"Weren't there more of you?" Jenna asked, stepping out fully into the marsh. As soon as she was free from her hiding spot they charged at her, Jenna rolling her eyes as she struck them down one by one. As they got closer Jenna scowled, wanting desperately to plug her nose and rid of their awful odor. As the last one fell Jenna switched her lightsaber off and reattached it to her belt, carefully stepping over one of their bodies before slowly making her way through the shin-deep waters, flinching every few steps due to pressure on her ankle.

After a few minutes of pointless wandering, Jenna was exhausted and extremely pleased to see a boulder sitting among the marsh. She gratefully perched upon it, reaching down to take off her boot when she heard familiar snorting. Looking up, the rest of the Gamorreans previously chasing her sloshed into view, wielding various weapons and looking quite unpleased.

"See? I knew there were more of you!" Jenna exclaimed, standing up on the rock and pulling out her lightsaber for the second time in less than an hour. She heard a series of snorts and squeals that held no meaning to her whatsoever, so she simply took a gander as to what they were trying to say. "Well I only killed them because they tried to kill me!"

This sent two boars running towards her and with one swipe of her saber they lay decapitated in the water. "I have the high ground here!" She called to them, wishing they simply would turn around at her words and leave her to hobble back to her starship in peace. Though it was fun to wield her lightsaber, Jenna was a bringer of peace and that usually meant trying to kill as few innocents as possible – even if those innocents thrived on blood and tried to kill her first.

"Unintelligent garbage cans," she muttered, letting out a sigh. This, however, seemed to infuriate them even more and sent them all racing towards the young Padawan. She cursed herself under her breath and dodged an oncoming battle axe as she swung and cut the arm off of one of the clan's soldiers and swept the saber through the belly of another.

Swinging and dodging, Jenna was careful to move her feet as little as possible as she expertly, and almost effortlessly, slaughtered them all. When she was done and more than a dozen dead Gammorreans lay strewn across the ground, their body parts severed and mixed together, Jenna put her weapon away and simply stared at the carnage. With her face void of emotion, her fingers curled into her palms and the wind blew strands of blue into her eyes.

She was unsure of how long she would have simply stood there, thinking of nothing and only staring, but assumed it would have been until the sun began to set. The darkness would jar her out of her trance and she would again plunge into the swamp and try and locate Ryonin's starship.

However, said scenario was not the case. Instead she heard a faint snap of a twig, and whirled on the rock as she drew her lightsaber, both flinching in pain and ready for battle as her gaze swept the surrounding tree line. Her wet palms – either from sweat or swampy water – made it difficult to grasp the weapon with the firmness she desired.

"Genavieve! Look out – Oh! Alrighty then." Jenna's eyes scanned faster as she tried to connect voice to face; her breathes quickening as she realized there was a certain familiarity to it. She felt as if the world around her was spinning so fast that at any moment she would shoot right out of the sky and spend the rest of her existence floating around in the vacuums of space.

All too suddenly _he_ stood there, his arms folded across his chest and his steely eyes taunting her very existence.

Unknowing of what to say or do, Jenna stared at him dumbfounded while she continued clutching her lightsaber in a threatening stance. She watched in slow motion as his lips twitched for a second before his eyes softened and a sly smile came to be on his face. He shifted his gaze from her to the dead Gammorreans that lay behind her, a low whistle emitting from his parted lips.

"Master Ryonin sent me out to rescue you, but I see you've got everything under control here," he commented, moving around her rock to inspect the carnage further. Jenna followed him by turning on her spot, her brown eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Genavieve?" He asked tentatively, unfolding his arms and waving a hand in front of her. She shook her head, taking this moment to switch her lightsaber off and click it to her belt.

"Obi-Wan?" Her words came out in a whisper, built up emotion woven throughout every letter of his name. Disbelief and hesitation were the primary feelings inside her head, taking control of her body and making her stand before him like an utter fool.

"What, that's it?" He asked, quirking a brow and sending her a quick smile. He had expected much more vigor from the young woman he had not seen in over three years. His question did not disappoint, however, for it immediately sent a red tinge to her cheeks as she closed her hands into fists and scowled at him.

"No, that's not it!" She squawked, crossing her own arms over her chest. "Don't call me Genavieve! Ha. There," she retorted, sticking her nose up in the air as if she had delivered words that somehow made her better than he.

His eyes crinkled at her words, a youthful smile gracing his lips. "Ah, Jenna, I have missed your personality, that's for sure." He commented, his accent floating into her ears and sounding much better than she would have preferred. She huffed at him, and would have stomped her foot if she wasn't afraid to injure it further.

For a few seconds the two just stared at each other, Jenna's eyes softening as she tried to come up with the right words to great him by. Unlike her, only his boots were soggy from the marsh. He had apparently had the ingenious idea to remove his cloak before wandering out in the bog. It also appeared to Jenna as if he hadn't the misfortune of tripping over any stray tree roots. What a lucky fellow.

"I see your hair is still blue." Obi-Wan was the first to break the silence, staring intently at the wondrous hues of her ever-blue hair.

"I see Argi-Corps didn't suit you well," she retorted, raising both of her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand as if to say that she had a fair point. "Actually, I found that I was quite good at farming. It was just the same tasks every day that didn't suit me." He looked to her with humor in his eyes, but she stood still, unwilling to grant him the satisfaction of seeing her smile.

"What are you doing on Gamorr, Kenobi?" She clarified with a still voice, the back of her mind still convincing her that she was hallucinating or under a spell of some sort. Perhaps the Gamorreans had discovered a new way to make their enemies fall under a trance-like state and see the person they wished most to see. Not that she wished to see him most, or even wished to see him at all. No, of course not.

"Master Qui-Gon and I received your plea for help. We were two sectors away but still the closest of the order to you. The real question is; why were you and Master Ryonin flying the Triellus Trade Route?" He responded, ending his own explanation with a question directed at her. His hand came to rest on his chin and his fingers slowly rubbed the skin as he thought. It was then that Jenna saw the braid in his hair. It was just like the one she possessed. It was the braid of a Padawan.

"You're a Padawan?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes flying open and her lips forming a frown. "You're a Padawan! But how?" She ignored his question and bombarded him with more of her own, demanding to know his story and every detail of his life since she had last seen him.

Obi-Wan simply waved her away. "You said it yourself – I wasn't cut out to be a farmer. Come now, its best we get back to the ship before the sun sets any lower. I can't believe you managed to kill so many Gamorreans."

Getting the hint that he would not share anymore of his story until they were back to the starship; Jenna rolled her eyes and gave out a frustrated sigh. "You underestimate my powers young Kenobi," she smirk and help out her arms. "Now come here, I want to give you a hug."

Obi-Wan smirked up at her, taking a step back. "No way." Upon noticing Jenna's extremely agitated facial expression, he quickly fixed his error. "You probably have morrts!"

"Excuse you!" Jenna said, utterly flabbergasted. Obi-Wan thought for a moment he has seriously offended her. "Morrts are a serious status symbol among Gamorreans! I would be proud to play host to their blood-sucking needs." She grinned at him and he returned the gesture. She then motioned him forward, knowing that if they didn't move soon more soldiers would be sent out looking for the ones who never came back. They needed to get going, and Jenna was a bit hobbled at the moment. "But seriously, Kenobi, help me get off this damn rock."

Obi-Wan gave a slight eye roll of his own as he sloshed over to her and reached out a hand before ducking away quickly. "Caraya's soul, Jenna! You smell positively foul!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She screeched, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Take off your cloak, it's rancid," Kenobi complained, refusing to take another step forward until she removed the soggy piece of clothing and sent it into the water with a splash.

Obi-Wan dodged the spraying droplets of rancid liquid while returning her angry glare, reaching a hand out to gently help her down. Once her boots were once again soggy, Obi-Wan helped her drape an arm over his shoulders and the two of them began the slow journey back to the starship together.

"Did you say Master Qui-Gon? Is that who's teaching you?" Jenna asked out of realization minutes into their slow amble. Obi-Wan gave a curt nod of his head, staring straight forward.

"But I saw him at Ilum when I received my Kyber Crystal! He said nothing of you."

"Yes, I was there. I also received my Crystal that day. Ryonin invited Qui-Gon to play tiles while I went in search for the right one." He explained, opening his mouth to say more before being cut off by Jenna's disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?" She cried, causing him to send her a glare and warning to keep quiet.

"Yes. Shortly after you began trailing with Master Chants, Master Jinn found me at Argi-Corps. He said that an old friend knew of certain boy who was destined to be a Jedi. Apparently that boy was me." If Jenna were not so consumed with rage for Ryonin, she might have been half-temped to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face. Instead, she let out a grunt and turned her gaze from him.

"I see Master Ryonin has taught you how to control your anger," Obi-Wan teased her, helping her step over several small stones sticking out of the water.

"You best shut your mouth, Kenobi," she warned him quietly, disappointed that she was once again left in the dark. Obi-Wan sensed her disappointment and nudged her gently.

"Master Qui-Gon and Master Chants are quite good friends. I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other." He assured her, his words bringing her comfort though she did not show it. Again the young teen was right, always knowing what to say and always giving Jenna a calm mind.

"Oh, great," she said rather rudely, though on the inside she allowed herself to smile.

The rest of the walk back to the starship was spent in silence. Jenna had collapsed once and thus prompted Obi-Wan to secure an arm around her waist and beg her to rely more on him. This was met with her usual retorts but she had subsided and now leaned heavily into his side.

Just as the sun hung low into the sky and cast a brilliant purple over their heads, Obi-Wan and Jenna arrived at the flat stretch of dirt. Jenna not only saw Ryonin's starship, but another one that must have belonged to Master Jinn. It was increasingly more elegant in style and looked significantly bigger. Jenna did not care for it.

The back hatch of her own starship was open and Ryonin and Qui-Gon leaned against the interior wall and talked like old friends. As the pair got closer the two mentors turned, relief washing over both of their faces.

"Jenna, I'm so glad you're safe. Obi-Wan found you in time, then?" Ryonin asked, more relieved than anything that she was alright, though concerned about how heavily she relied on the older boy for support.

"Actually, _master_ ," Jenna said through gritted teeth, "I took care of everything by myself. Kenobi came just after all the fun happened."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, sharing a look with his own mentor. "Her words are true. I had extreme difficulty locating her. When I showed up it was quite the sight." He glanced at her, his standard kind smile present and his eyes glittering under the ever darkening sky. She offered him a smile back, and the two came to rest by the end of the boarding hatch.

"Well, Jenna, I would really love to hear all about your little adventure, but..um..well," Ryonin gave a funny face, trying to come up with a nice way to put his next words before seemingly giving up and slumping his shoulders. "Jenna you smell absolutely horrid."

Red consumed Jenna's face as she glared at her mentor, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon visibly stifling laughs. "Yea, well if you'd been through the day I have, you'd smell a lot worse. Guaranteed." She let go of her human crutch and began walking up the ramp, muttering insults as she limped. "I'm sunshine and daises compared you what you would smell like. No, I'm better than that. I'm unicorn farts and chocolate sprinkles you big overfilled dumpster." Every insult came with an angry puff of air, her fists clutched together and her eyes narrowed in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"I hope you get morrts," she hissed as she passed him, wafting as much of her smell his way as she could. Before she disappeared from sight she heard Qui-Gon comment on how vibrant her personality was.

"Yea well we'll see what you would be like if you had to put up with that tin can every day," she huffed to herself, gathering a fresh change of robes and heading for the shower.

When Jenna had finished and changed, she wasn't expecting to hear laughs coming from the main hall. She made her way down to where Qui-Gon, Ryonin and Obi-Wan were sitting on the hall floor, enjoying dinner and sharing stories. Jenna didn't enter for a second, instead watching how happy they were and unable to suppress the feeling of disappointment and fear that when she entered all the laughter would stop. If it weren't for an accidental glance in Jenna's direction by Ryonin, she would have turned around and ate in her chamber.

"Come, Jenna, sit! Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan brought food from Naboo!" Jenna gave a slight smile as her master moved over for her and filled a plate with the wondrous colors and textures spread out in front of them. She vocalized her gratitude and started to eat, letting them get back to their previous conversation.

In the middle of a story Ryonin sniffed the air, turning each direction and sniffing again. "Well, Jenna, you certainly do smell better," he barked out a laugh, the other two men joining in. Fork in mouth Jenna glared at him, but couldn't help but join with the laughter.

For hours the four sat and laughed, each getting a turn to explain the situation of the mission gone bad and how Qui-Gon knew they needed help. Obi-Wan got to tell about how he got lost in the swamp and even Jenna got to share how she single-handedly took down a small army of tusked snot-noses. The night eventually found its end when Qui-Gon went back to his ship to shut it down for the night and Ryonin left the two Padawans to catch up with one another. It was silent for minutes before either of them spoke, though the silence did not come unwelcome. Both he and Jenna rested with their back against the boarding ramp, dinner long since put away and sleep hovering over them like a cloud.

"It _is_ good to see you again, Jenna," Obi-Wan eventually spoke, and Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"I've missed you far more than Ryonin would have liked," she admitted, pursing her lips together as comfortable silence once more filled the air between them.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked, receiving a hum from him in response. "I just think you should know…" She turned towards him and he towards her, confusion spreading across his face. Jenna panicked in that moment, mind racing for something else to say. "I had four morrts." She admitted, nodding her head eagerly.

"How…interesting." He agreed, sensing that what came out of her mouth was not what she had originally intended at all, however he refused to push even though curiosity pricked at his skin like a needle.

"Yep. Mhm. They were not fun to get off." She longed to tell him of how grateful she was for his friendship. Wanted him to know that the reason she missed him so much was because he was the only youngling that had actually valued her. That she knew now of her flaws and wanted to thank him repeatedly for accepting them and for accepting her.

The thoughts scared her so much that she forced herself to stand up, and told him that she would be retiring for the night. Obi-Wan stood beside her, and offered her a hug. She accepted with a small smile, clutching onto his tunic with bottled-up emotion. She was quick to pull away, and smiled at him briefly.

"I told Yoda you were mean to be a Jedi. I just knew it."


End file.
